


The Sleepover

by AceFiveDeltaBlue



Series: My Middle School Writing Journal [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Truth or Dare, sleepover, things get a little...personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFiveDeltaBlue/pseuds/AceFiveDeltaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Simon are the only ones left at a sleepover for Clary's birthday. They decide to play truth or dare, and discover a lot about each other in the process. Pure fluff. Part of a series in which I type the contents of my old middle school writing journals. Don't expect quality writing. It is cheesy as hell and I am ashamed of myself for writing this crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

My name is Clary. I am 16 years old. I have never had a boyfriend, but my best friend’s name is Simon. He too, is 16 and has never had a girlfriend. You would think the tension would get awkward, right? Yea, well you have NO idea. The thing is, Simon is madly in love with me. He doesn’t know that I know this. Here’s the kicker: NOBODY knows that I am in love with him. Like I said, awkward. Now, I am new to this whole “16” thing. Like, a few hours new. My birthday was today. I didn’t want anything huge, just a sleepover with a few friends. 3, exactly. Meg, Emily and Simon. Emily had church in the morning, so she cancelled. And Meg got sick after we watched a movie and went home. So now, only me and Simon. My mom trusts us to not do anything…like that. Besides, it would be too weird. So after sitting in silence for about a minute, we decided to play with an app on my iPhone. We WERE at a sleepover, so we decided it was only natural to play Truth or Dare. Sounds like we are six years old, I know, but I’m a sucker for classics. 

“Well, birthday girl, you go first” Simon said excitedly as he handed me the phone. I shook it to start the game. I selected truth. The question popped up and I read it out loud. 

“Who is your best friend? That’s easy. You! You are the only one who stayed!”

“Aww, thanks. Ok, my turn!” he takes the phone and shakes it. He clicks truth and reads his:

“What is your best quality? Haha. Easy. My…er….never mind.” he shied away from his witty remark. My eyes went wide in shock.

“You arrogant prick!” I gently slapped him. “That’s all you can think about, your dick?!?!”

“Hey, I’m 16, I’m a guy. Love it or leave it” he smirked. 

“Whatever. My turn. Truth: Would you rather date someone ugly and rich, or gorgeous and poor. So, basically asking if I am shallow or stupid?”

“Yep. So the answer?” He urged. 

“I’ll go gorgeous and poor. As long as HE is not obsessed with his dick!” I teased.

“Good answer. Gimme. Ok, I choose dare. It says to have another player write something on your foot. You can only look at it tomorrow.”

I put on a mischievous grin and grabbed a sharpie. I took his foot captive in my other hand before he could protest.

“Be careful! I have sensitive feet!” He gigged as I started writing.

“More like a foot fetish if I remember right” I laughed as I finished my message. 

“Just..Shut up. I can’t believe you even know that.” He said awkwardly. 

“There are a lot of things I know about you that you don’t know” I smiled. His eyes went wide and he blushed. He handed the phone to me.

“Truth. Who is your least favorite person?”

“Meg’s dad.” We both answered in unison. Her dad…there really were no words to be said about him. She had to live with her aunt after her dad beat her when word got out that Meg was bi. She even stayed with me for about a week before she moved in with her aunt. 

“Let’s move on. I chose truth: What was your best vacation? Oh, DEFINITELY DISNEYLAND!” he was referring to the time when Meg, Emily, Simon and I spent a week in Disneyland…unchaperoned. Little kids were scarred for life. 

“Hmm. Truth: Who (out of the group) will be the richest when they grow up? Probably, you Simon. I don’t really have a whole lot going on in the way of a plan..and you have your band. So who knows? Maybe you will be famous!”

“I doubt it. Our band is a little…unorthodox. Nobody will notice. Hey, maybe we can bug a big shot to come hear us and maybe he’ll sign us!” he said sarcastically. 

“Yea, have fun with that vision. At least you know you have at least one fan”

“Who, my MOM?”

“No!” I slapped him on the shoulder. “:Me, stupid!”

“Ow! Give me the phone before I bruise! I’ll take dare…oh my god.”

“What?”

“It says to give the player sitting next to you a piggy back ride around the room twice” I rolled over in laughter, but squeaked when he picked me up and threw me on his back and sprinted around the room as if I weighed nothing.

“Simon, slow down! I’m going to fall..ahh! I yelled as I tumbled back into the couch. Simon fell right on top of me “Get OFF!” I mumbled into his shoulder and shoved him off. “How the hell do you GO that fast?”

“I dunno. I just do. You weigh next to nothing so that helped.” He shrugged as he fixed his disheveled shirt. 

“Ok, superman, I weigh a LOT more than nothing. Alright, now that we are back on dares, I choose dare: Eat a spoonful of any condiment. Another player has to choose. Damn it! All right, let’s go.”

We walked into the kitchen and I pulled out a spoon from the drawer. 

“You call that a spoon? THIS” he said as he pulled out the enormous serving spoon, “ is a mother freaking spoon! Close your eyes” he ordered. 

“Fine.” I close my eyes. I hear a squirt. God only knows what he put on that spoon. 

“Open wide!” he leered. I could almost hear his smile.

“Go to hell” I said before I took the spoon into my mouth, then promptly spit the contents out, onto Simon’s face. “What the HELL was that?”

“H-H-Horseradish” he stuttered between fits of laughter. I looked over at the counter. He was right. That little bitch was going to pay. I got a glass of water and returned to the room we were in. 

“My turn!” Simon said excitedly. “I chose truth. Don’t want any payback just yet. It says” how many close friends do you have? 3. You, Meg and Emily. Easy. Your turn.”

“I’ll take another chance with dare…God Damnit! Have another player give you a pen tattoo.”

Simon grabbed the sharpie and grabbed my thigh.

“WOAH, man! I know I’m wearing shorts, but you gotta control yourself!”

“haha very funny. Hold still. It was your dare, remember?” he drew a heart on my thigh and inside he wrote: S+C: BFFs

“Aww. Cute. I like it.”

“Good! Now you’ll know that we are friends forever!”

“Or at least until I take a shower” I noted. “your turn”

“Truth: what is your dream job? Hmm. I want to be a musician. Plain and simple. I just want to show people what music can do. What emotions it can bring” he said slowly, looking straight into my eyes. It was impossible not to notice how innocent and…gorgeous his eyes were. I looked at the phone. It was midnight. I was tired and probably delusional too. But DAMN did he have nice eyes! I shook the phone and the next question popped up: Who in the group has the nicest eyes. “You” we both said at the same time.

“Err…thanks, but it was my question, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I …sorry”

“it’s cool. Just do your turn.” He took the phone and his eyes went wide. “What?” I asked.

“Oh, god. Can we skip my turn?” he said really awkwardly.

“Come on, you know the rules. No skipping turns, no matter what. It can’t be that bad!” I grabbed the phone from him and read: Would you date any other player? “Oh. You know you won’t offend me if you say no, if that’s what you’re worried about…”

“No, I’m worried about it being awkward when I said yes” he stated bluntly. 

“oh” I said, looking anywhere but at him, although I could feel his burning gaze on me.

Sadly, mine wasn’t any less awkward: “Have you ever had a crush on anyone in this room? Yes.”

“SERIOUSLY, when?” Simon asked, astonished. 

“just now.” I admitted. Slowly and silently, he took back the phone.

“it..uh..it says I have to give you a back massage…” he says, obviously uncomfortable. 

“Well then, I guess I’m getting one.” I say as I start to take off my shirt.

“WOAH, wait, why did you take off your shirt?” His voice got higher as he asked this and turned his head away so he couldn’t see anything. 

“This is for the horseradish. Payback is a bitch. Be happy I kept my bra on” I smiled as I sat up against him and he started rubbing my shoulders. It felt good. Like, really good. He was good at this. I lied on my front so that he could work my whole back. When he did, I sighed. 

“How long do I have to do this, Clary?”

“Until it pleases me.” I smiled and he moved his hands down to my lower back. I couldn’t help but feel something when he did this. I let out a small noise.

“Enjoying this, aren’t we?” He noticed. Crap.

“Shut up.” I let him work my back a little more , then I stopped him. I had to keep some control. “My turn.” I chose dare and smiled. My payback was getting better. I read: Bite another player’s big toe. I pushed Simon back onto the sofa and grabbed his foot roughly.

“CLARY!” he shrieked. “What are you doing?”

“The dare, stupid” I laughed as I bit down on his big toe. He bit back a moan. That wasn’t good enough for me. I nibbled at the tips of his toes. His breathing hitched. I did the same to his other set of toes. Simon squirmed. I lightly ran my finger up his sole. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. God, you would think I was giving him a blowjob or something. “Let’s stop before you make a mess of yourself.” He turned beat red and took the phone.

“Rub noses with the player sitting across from you.” Without hesitation, he moved in and touched the tip of his nose with mine. He leaned in further, his lips just ghosting mine when he said “This game couldn’t get more awkward, could it?” 

Sadly, he was wrong.

He pulled away (much to my discontent) “Your turn.” He said.

I picked truth and showed Simon the question, unable to mutter it myself. It read “ask another player if they are in love with you. They have to answer truthfully.”

Simon looked directly into my eyes. “I have to answer that, don’t I?”

Lost in his expression, I replied slowly, a goofy smile playing at my lips “Yeah, you kinda do.”

Instead of answering, he kissed me. It was long, meaningful, and…strange. A good strange. Like something new was awakened between us that neither of us had thought to explore. He pulled away too soon for my liking.

“Does that answer your question?” he fumbled, realizing what he just did.

“uh-huh.” I breathed, still astonished. “Some more clarification would be nice though.” I gulped, and leaned in for another kiss. 

We stayed like that for most of the night, only stopping when we saw the sun.


End file.
